


Late Night Snackage

by polgara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polgara/pseuds/polgara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being up for forty-eight hours straight doesn't help Tony understand the scene taking place in his kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Snackage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #342 Foodist at the tamingthemuse community on LJ. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, settings, or fandoms. They are the property of their respective creators and companies.

Tony stopped short as he entered the kitchen. The last thing he had ever expected to see at any time of the day was Captain Freaking America cooking with their resident Vampire Slayer. “What the hell?” he asked, stepping the rest of the way into the room. 

“Hey, Tony!” Buffy called as she stirred some sort of dry ingredients in a bowl. Next to her, Steve was using a whisk on what looked like eggs. 

He frowned and looked over at Bruce who was sitting at the table. “What’s going on?” 

“Waffles!” Buffy proclaimed proudly as she moved around the kitchen putting containers away in the cabinets. 

“I have stuff to make waffles?” Tony asked, looking about the kitchen in confusion. He was fairly certain that the last time he had checked, all they had was coffee and leftover Chinese take-out in the fridge. 

“We, uh, made a stop on our way home,” Bruce confessed. 

“Way home? Where were you at-” he checked his watch and was surprised at the time. “At 4am? Cap, this is way past your bedtime.” 

Steve ignored the comment as he placed the whisk into the sink. “We went on patrol with Buffy to see what it was like.” 

“Patrol?” Tony fought the urge to roll his eyes at himself. Apparently being up for nearly forty-eight hours straight was interfering with his cognitive processes in keeping up with the conversation. 

“Actually, it was rather interesting. I brought back some vampire dust to examine and see if I can determine why they,” Bruce paused for a moment while he searched for the correct phrasing before giving up. “Why they poof when staked.” 

“It was rather exhilarating,” Steve added as he reached for Buffy’s bowl of dry ingredients. 

Buffy placed a hand on his arm and said, “No, it’s the other way around.” She gently forced him to place her bowl back on the counter. “Remember, Alton said to pour the wet into the dry. And use a spatula,” she explained, handing over the utensil. 

“Who the hell is Alton?” Tony said, finally making his way over to the coffee pot. Caffeine was the only way this conversation was going to start making any sort of sense. It was a long, time honored coping mechanism. 

“Alton Brown had a tv show on the Food Network. Steve has been watching it on reruns on the Cooking Channel,” Bruce supplied with a grin. 

“All those channels and he watches cooking shows,” Tony said with a shake of his head before taking a sip of his coffee. 

“It’s fascinating,” Steve argued as he folded the ingredients together. “He talks about the history and culture behind the food, and even the science of it - why the ingredients behave together the way they do.” 

“Yes, yes, all well and good,” Tony said, bored with the conversation already. “But the real question is, I have a waffle iron? How did I not know this?” 

“Because you don’t cook,” Buffy said brightly as she scooped the batter into the device. 

“And why waffles?” He asked, not really listening. “Why not hamburgers? Or pizza? I’m sure you -” 

“They are chocolate waffles,” Buffy sing-songed, effectively interrupting him for once. “Topped with ice cream.” 

His coffee cup paused mid-way to his mouth. “You are a sweet angel and are free to stay here as long as you like.” 

She laughed as Steve opened the iron to reveal the first waffle of the evening.


End file.
